Dark Overlords of the Universe
The Dark Overlords, also known as the Dark Overlords of the Universe, are an ancient evil force and the ultimate villains in the Howard the Duck series by Marvel Comics, including the 1986 live-action film Howard the Duck. Appearance The Dark Overlords of the Universe themselves are giant, mawed, scorpion-like creatures as they're shown in the movie. In the Howard the Duck comics, they appeared as shadowy and monstrous humanoids as they're seen being trapped in the Nexus of Sominus, a strange netherworld that is a region of demons exists between the planets which they rule with an iron fist. History The Dark Overlords of the Universe are an ancient and powerful alien race of immortal, demonic tyrants. The reason why they're called themselves the, "Dark Overlords of the Universe", is because they were once feared and even worshiped, and their power was unmatched and unopposed throughout the cosmos. Later they were challenged and defeated by unknown adversaries in the First Cosmic War. Now they're the rulers of an alternate dimension called, "The Nexus of Sominus", a region of demons that exists between the planets, the Dark Overlords seek revenge and wait for the occasion of their dominion to come back. When Dr. Walter Jenning, an astrophysicist, tries to send Howard T. Duck back on his home planet, something goes wrong, cause one of the Dark Overlords escaped, and was brought to Earth, where he takes the possession of Jenning's body. Then he reveals himself in a diner, just a moment before destroying it, and kidnapping Howard's human friend, Beverly Switzler for having her as a host for another member of his kind. After taking possession of a truck, the Dark Overlord comes back to the lab, however, Howard, with Phil Blumburtt's help, hits him with an experimental neutron disintegrator. The Dark Overlord seems to be destroyed, but in reality, he's just been expelled from Jenning's body, and gaining his original form. After a hard battle, Howard manages to hit him again with the disintegrator, killing him, and then he destroys the laser spectroscope, preventing the other Dark Overlords from coming to Earth (and prevents Howard from ever going back to his homeworld). Powers and Character Traits Each Dark Overlord of the Universe's a powerful being, who disposes of many powers: while in a host, the Dark Overlords possess pyrokinesis and telekinesis; in their original form, they're gargantuan monsters with incredible strength, speed, and stamina, able to project plasma beams from their tails, with many prehensile tentacles, sharp teeth, and claws. The Dark Overlords only exists for destruction and domination, eager to establish their dominion over the whole universe once again. Relationships *Howard T. Duck - Enemy. *Walter Jenning - Host. *Beverly Switzler - Potential host. Gallery darkoverlordhoward2.jpg|Another monstrous and duck-like form of the Dark Overlords in the Howard the Duck comics. Dark Overlord of the Universe.jpg|One of the Dark Overlords in their true, monsterous and insectoid form. The Dark Overlord.gif|One of the Dark Overlords. The Dark Overlord.png Dark Overlord's death.jpg|The destruction of a Dark Overlord. Trivia *The Dark Overlord was never supposed to appear at the end of the movie. *Stop-motion effects during the climax were designed by Phil Tippett, who began with a clay model before upgrading to more sophisticated pieces. Category:Aliens Category:Monsters Category:Tyrants Category:Hostile Species Category:Howard the Duck Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Dark Forms Category:Humanoid Category:Imprisoned Category:Immortals Category:Possessor Category:Destroyers Category:Power Hungry Category:Evil from the Past Category:Partners in Crime Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Game Changer Category:Sadists Category:Cosmic Entity